Unforgivable
by What-You've-Got-Is-Gold
Summary: Something happened. Something bad. Something Cory couldn't forgive. Ever. Someone hurt her. And when someone hurt Topanga, they were gone. Out of the picture. No exceptions.../ Request by Snowgirl01 :)


**So this was a request by Snowgirl01 so I hope you and especially them like it :). It is different from what I usually do but it was a request and I couldn't just ignore it. I own nothing :).**

It's crazy how just one amazing day can turn bad instantly. Or sometimes it's just a normal day that any other. Or even a bad day can turn into something beautiful. But today one one of those days that started out beautiful and ended horribly.

Cory Matthews thought this was like any normal summer day. It was a warm July, and it didn't look like anything could go wrong. His fiance, Topanga Lawrence, looked at this summer day normally as well; so did Shawn Hunter and Angela Moore.

It was nighttime, and Topanga was heading home from a long day at her summer job at the office. She didn't get payed, but it gave her something to do.

She walked back and fourth from the office, taking a shortcut through the ally; it was only a few minutes away on foot. Her Aunt, whom she was living with, worried about her walking back and forth, but she assured her nothing was going to happen. And it wasn't very dangerous in Philadelphia.

Topanga had lived there her whole life, and nothing ever happened to her.

But today, well, today was different. Something happened. Something bad. Something Cory couldn't forgive. Ever. Someone hurt her. And when someone hurt his Topanga, they were gone. Out of the picture. No exceptions.

"Where you going?" a voice rang behind her in the darkness, and she turned. Right there was a man- a little older than her with curly, black hair and looked in desperate need of a shower. He had a shaggy and seedy expression. He was scary to Topanga.

She took a step back. "Not talking, huh?" he came closer, and she backed up every time her got closer. She didn't know what this guy was capable of. Topanga was too frightened and dumbfounded to speak.

The man had a smug, smirk/grin on his face. They were nose to nose now; she was backed up into the corner of the ally. "W-What d-do you w-want?" she finally asked, her voice coming out soft and stuttery, showing her fear.

He looked at her for a few moments, and before Topanga knew it, a bullet was to her head, and she swallowed and she felt her heart rate go up. She wished Cory was here. He would save her.

"Give me your money!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Give it to me! All of it!"

Shaking with fear, and reached into her pocket, but it was empty. She didn't bring her wallet. "I...I d-don't have anything," she stuttered, a tear streaming down her face. She knew what was going to happen. She and Cory would never get married. They'd never have children together. She knew once that bullet entered her head, she was gone.

But Topanga suddenly felt strength thinking about Cory Matthews, and their future together, because she manged to push the man off of her. "Leave me alone!" she shouted, this time her voice coming out.

She was angry now. "Put the gun down!" she yelled, putting her foot down.

"Or what?" he asked angrily.

"I will call the police and I will get you arrested!" _With what phone, Topanga? The only available phone to you is the home phone, and you can't carry that in your pocket._

"You're so stupid," he sneered, and he was about to pull the trigger, but Topanga was fast. She forced her feet to move, and tackled the man. He let out a small grunt.

"Ooh a strong one, this should be fun," he said.

Topanga ignored him and focused on tackling him. She was scared to get the gun. It was fully loaded, and one wrong move and she'd be gone; and the man would get away. Swallowing, she got the gun from his hands and threw it on the ground.

"Leave." Punch. "Me." Punch. "Alone." Punch. She punched his stomach numerous times. He let go of her, and she saw him hold it in pain. For a second she thought he would pass out, but he shook it off and tackled her and she was pressed against the wall.

"Why don't you have money!?" he asked, nearly spitting in her face. She tried to push him away, but this time, he was too strong.

"I-I'm sorry. Just leave me alone, I-" Topanga was interrupted when she felt something sharp- very sharp- enter her stomach.

Topnaga felt everything around her go black as she fell to the ground. She fell hard, but she didn't feel it at all. She just felt the tremendous pain in her stomach. Blood was streaming down her stomach now.

The man was gone. Things where starting to go even more blurry. "Topanga!" she heard a familiar voice scream her name. She weakly lifted her head and saw Cory.

"C-Cory...?" she asked, feeling more close to death. "How... how did y-you know... know where I was...?"

"Topanga you're gonna be okay, I promise." Cory crouched down, leaving her question of how he found her unanswered. But it didn't matter now to her. His presence was all she cared about. Her last few moments she wanted to spend with him.

Cory sobbed as he tried to patch up her blood, but it was useless. The blood kept on falling. "Cory... stop... t-there's no use..." she blinked and her breathes lowered.

"No! I won't let you die!"

"I love you," she whispered, and closed her eyes.

"I love you too Topanga" was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

...

Topanga woke up to the face of Cory Matthews. "Topanga!" he shouted with pure joy, and he hugged her, making sure he was careful with her belly.

"Cory..." she muttered. She began to wonder how she was still alive. She realized how incredibly lucky she was, as if God had gave her a second chance. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital," he told her. "The doctors had to preform surgery because the cut was so deep. But you're gonna be okay," he whispered. "I promise. Because I'm here to take care of you. No matter how long it takes."

When Topanga didn't call, Cory knew something was wrong. So, he followed his heart, and went into the ally were his girlfriend took a shortcut. Then he found Topanga, laying on the floor clutching her injured stomach.

He clinched his fist, thinking about whoever did this. They were going to pay. Big time. And Cory was going to go out of his way to go out of his way to protect the girl her loves. Even if it meant risking his own life.


End file.
